Mourning a Loss
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: Oneshot. On a calm night in Seireitei, two friends share a bottle of saké and each other's company. But after losing his lieutenant Kaien, Ukitake can't help but seek comfort in his longtime friend. Yaoi UkitakeXKyōraku.


Title: Mourning a Loss

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Note: Rated M for adult content.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, as we should know, it belongs to the mastermind, Tite Kubo.

Summary: Oneshot. On a calm night in Seireitei, two friends share a bottle of saké and each other's company. But after losing his lieutenant

Kaien, Ukitake can't help but seek comfort in his longtime friend. Yaoi UkitakeXKyōraku.

* * *

Long white hair was splayed across the grass as Juushiro Ukitake lay on his back. The night was warm and the stars were shining as bright as ever across Seireitei. They reflected so many hopes and dreams, even those which shine on after the wish maker's life had unfortunately come to an end. His haori was wrapped around his slender frame like a comforting blanket, though not for any physical comfort. As his eyes made out the many constellations, he slowly closed them and frowned, a deep sigh emanating from his chest. Suddenly, he sat up, a coughing fit taking over, his lungs burned from the exertion.

A sympathetic hand reached out and rubbed the 13th squad captains back, and he leaned into the arm, content to have his closest friend with him on this lonely night. He looked into the scruffy face of his companion and smiled weakly, he then returned his gaze to the starry night sky. No one knew him like Kyōraku, no one could speak to him, to his heart, without having to say a word. They were not necessary when 'heart' was shared between them.

He felt a deep hum vibrate from Kyōraku's chest and he felt a hand stroke his hair.

"Beautiful night, ne, Ukitake?" Kyōraku asked, his eyes were focused on the sky too with his own thoughts swirling through his mind. With his free hand, he lifted his cup of saké to his mouth and took a swallow.

"Yeah," Ukitake breathed, the word barely a whisper.

He was grief stricken, though at first glance, no one would be able to tell. His eyes squeezed shut once again as his lieutenants smiling face floated to the forefront of his mind. Kaien Shiba was gone, and nothing could bring him back.

"He was like a son to me."

"I know, he was special to us all," silence engulfed the night once again and Ukitake reached for his saké as well. He swallowed the remaining liquid and reached for the bottle, he needed to lose himself, if only for this one night. He downed the next cup and sank even deeper into his friend's side. He could feel the familiar warmth spread from his belly, but it did nothing to sooth his heart.

"I should have done more, you know?" the words were so softly spoken, they were almost inaudible, but Kyōraku heard them and looked down to the top the white head just below his chin.

"We can't help it when it is our time to go," his deep voice was the only thing keeping Ukitake together.

"But he was so _young, _so full of potential, so full of hope…," his voice wavered slightly at the end and he fought for control. He would not break down, because he knew Kaien had died with his honor, and that was what mattered to them both. But he couldn't keep the memories from coming and he could see Kaien when he turned into that hollow that had killed his wife. Sometimes, he seriously cursed his illness, especially when it got in the way of a critical moment. He felt horrible when Kaien had stabbed himself with Rukia's zanpakuto, but he couldn't begin to fathom how Rukia felt.

Kyōraku pulled Ukitake away from him in order to look him in the face. He saw the grief in his friend's eyes and his face was drawn into to a frown as he fought with himself.

"Come'ere," Kyōraku's voice drawled the command and Ukitake obliged. Their faces drew together until their noses were almost touching. Brown eyes gazed deep into green as he said, "A soul never dies, Ukitake. I know we'll see him again."

Ukitake nodded in response and closed the distance between them, tilting his head as his lips pressed against the others. There was no need to hide himself from Kyōraku and he knew it. The few tears that were threatening to fall out of his eyes finally gave up and fell, wetting their lips as they kissed each other. Kyōraku pulled back and wiped them from his cheeks, a sad smile on his lips as he looked at Ukitake once more.

Need bloomed in Ukitake as his body warmed from the pleasure; he knew the saké was finally helping him relax too. His hand slowly reached up to grasp the back of Kyōraku's head and he pulled him in again for another deep, slow kiss. The other man groaned in response and the hand around his waist tightened, his lower body also responded to the attention and he could feel himself getting hard.

The silence was filled with the sounds of kissing and occasional soft moans, the two forgetting their surroundings and loosing themselves to each other's needs. It didn't matter if anyone saw them because all were aware of their relationship.

Kyoraku detached from Ukitake's mouth and made a trail of soft kisses down his neck, lightly sucking there before nipping at the flesh. Ukitake moaned and tilted his head to further expose the pale flesh. Soon enough, his haori was off and his kosode was already being pushed off his shoulders, and Kyōraku licked at the skin. He was always gentle with him, and he loved that about him, but right now, he needed more. He needed to forget and let go. He pulled Kyōraku's head back to his and initiated another kiss, this time pushing him until he lay on his back in the soft grass. Ukitake reached down and undid his friend's hakama, pulling them down and the undoing his kosode and shitagi. Now Kyōraku was fully exposed to the night air and Ukitake could see his straining erection with satisfaction.

He slowly lowered himself until his breath could be felt on the head of his cock. Green eyes once again locked on brown ones as Ukitake opened his mouth to take in his lover's turgid length. A low groan escaped the other man as he watched the white head move up and down, the moist cavern of his mouth expertly sucking him so good. When he began to lick at his slit, he had to stop him before he exploded. He placed his hand on Ukitake's cheek and coaxed him to slow down. Ukitake slowly released him with a pop and made his way up to his mouth, licking at abs and nipples along the way. Now he was straddling his waist lightly and Kyōraku ground his hips with Ukitake's.

Kyōraku began to hurriedly remove the rest of Ukitake's uniform. Now with nothing on, Ukitake pressed himself flush against Kyōraku, their erections rubbed together and precum ran from their heads. Suddenly, Kyōraku grabbed the other man's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth. He parted his lips and Ukitake smiled as two of his fingers were went in the others mouth.

Kyōraku made sure he made them nice and wet before he pulled the fingers out of his mouth.

"Prepare yourself for me," he said in a deep rumble and Ukitake shivered. That voice always did crazy things to him and he was not going to disappoint. He reached between his pale thighs and probed his entrance until his index finger penetrated his hole. He couldn't help the sounds he made as the pleasure swamped his senses.

"Ah-ahh," Ukitake threw his head back and inserted a second finger to join the first. Kyōraku looked on with mesmerized eyes. He was so lucky to have this beautiful person by his side for so long. He grabbed Ukitake's cock and tugged lightly. He sighed as he heard the other man moan again and jerk into his hand.

"Shunsui…," Ukitake pleaded. He needed him inside him; he needed to feel him, needed to be connected. Kyōraku pushed his body into a sitting position and took a hold of his straining cock, the precum was still leaking and he rubbed it down his length. Ukitake raised himself and prepared to lower his body. He felt Kyōraku rub the head across his entrance and he pushed down.

They both inhaled sharply as the head slowly went in. There was still a bit of friction and a slight burn could be felt by Ukitake, but honestly, he could care less at that moment.

As the tight heat enveloped Kyōraku, his hips jerked up to push himself in further. Then Ukitake slammed his hips the rest of the way down, fully sheathing the other man's cock and he hissed at the stretch.

"Ah-Juushiro," groaned Kyōraku as leaned back on one hand and placed the other on his lovers pale hip. The body on his lap began to move, riding him with increasing speed. Kyōraku met with equally hard thrusts, the sound of slapping flesh and loud panting filling the silence of the night. A sheen of sweat began to develop on both of their bodies as each strained to reach fulfillment.

Then Kyōraku switched their positions and laid Ukitake on his back in the grass and began to pound into his hips again. He leaned down and kissed a trail from his collar bone to his neck, then finally met the lips that were parted in their panting. Ukitake wrapped his legs around his waist tightly and moaned into the mouth that was attached to his own. His hands wandered all up and down Kyōraku's back and shoulders, touching every bit of flesh within their reach.

They broke away from the kiss for air and that's when Kyōraku reached down and stroked Ukitake's length hard and fast. Ukitake's eyes slammed shut as his orgasm hit him, his body shook from the burst of pleasure. The clenching of his silken walls triggered Kyōraku's release and he came deep inside the other man with a groan.

Their bodies slowly stopped moving as they came down from their climax, their minds were gradually clearing from the incredible cloud of pleasure they experienced. Kyōraku collapsed next to Ukitake after he pulled out of him. He then gathered Ukitake into his arms and stroked his hair again, pulling damp strands away from his face as the other man sighed and settled his body close to Kyōraku.

"Shunsui, thank you…"

Kyōraku kissed his forehead and hugged him a little tighter.

"Juushiro… I've been here for a hundred years with you and I'll be here for hundreds more. No matter what happens in the future, know that you will always have me…"

"Thank you."

The moon cloaked the two figures still lying in the grass in its ethereal light. Though temporary, the calm of the night was welcome, and the two men lay in its tranquility and allow the hands of sleep to grab them and pull them under. The pain in his heart was still there, but Ukitake was able to release some of it so it would not be able to consume him. He did not know how he would have fared were it not for Kyōraku's continued support. But he was content to know that he would always be by his side.


End file.
